Cold Fusion
by Rossboy
Summary: It's 2004, and life for Theo is going well, Until his local amuture radio station is hijacked, by terroist's. A gang of Yackuzas, are holding Liberty City to randsom. If their demands are not met, they will fire the missile into the heart of the City. Mea
1. Chapter 1: Over The Waves

**Cold Fusion**

_All the events portrayed in this Fan Fiction is fictions, any similarities between events are purely couinedetial._

_All characters are legal copyright to Rockstar Games, (Except the ones I made up). Therefore all rights are reserved to Rockstar games. _

_Chapter 1: Over The Waves_

"Okay, thank you caller, and no I do not agree with the Carrington real estate destroying Bellveiw park to build a parking lot, I will be protesting! See you later SAM listeners, I leave in the faithful hands of DJ Lazlow, ex-Chatterbox FM host and ex-VRock host, Bye!" Theo said into the grimy mic, that was now covered in spit.

Theo got up from the brown wood chair. The whole room smelt destingtivly of urine and ciggerete smoke. The murky windows loomed out into the dusty derelict streets of Liberty City. At 2:30 AM not many people were out, except drunks, hookers and the odd taxi.

Theo, was a tall Colombian. He had a fit physic, and a mustache that looked like a great big black slug, that had crawled across his pheltrum. Apart from his bulging mustache he was quite attractive. He was dark, wore the right clothes and had dreamy blue eye's. He looked almost out of place here, in this dingy apartment, run by a drunk. He often wondered what he was doing here, working on an Amateur radio station. When the most listeners where 13, and that had been when the Love Media mast had fallen, and SAM radio had been the only radio available.

"Take it away Lazlow", Theo said in his thick Colombian accent.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow Theo, I'm going play some Love fist, then I'll proberly leave early, the boss ain't gonna know, he's proberly sleeping in some alley", Lazlow mumbled.

"Love Fist? Oh that washed up band, that idiot Paul owned it, you have to get yourself a new CD, you being playing 'Fat chicks all day all night' for nine weeks now! Later Lazlow", Theo said, he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

A black Rumpo speeded round the corner of Kazel's Casino, formerly Kenji's Casino. It pulled up by a block of dirty looking flats opposite the Casino. The two rusty back doors flung open and four armed men dressed in black suits burst through the main doors. They ran up the winding stairs, towards the eighth floor.

The four men took positions. Two had they're guns pointed at the door, the other two were up against the cold gray wall next to the door.

The door opened, something the men weren't expecting. The two guys fired, unleashing the lead capsules. Theo dived out of the way, they missed him and hit the wall, next to Lazlow.

Lazlow screamed like a girl, as Theo tried to take down one of the men. He tried to tackle him, by hitting his chest. But, as he ran through the door, he was hit by the other two men. They dragged him back into the dingy room.

"Alright, girlie, stand next to Rambo over there. Move it...NOW! Or do I have to shoot this thing!" One of the men wailed.

"Please I'm to sexy to kill, just let me go!" Lazlow cried.

One of the men, pressed the cold barrel up against Lazlow's head. Lazlow lay whimpering, on the stained floor. Salty tears of fear rolled down his check.

"I said, go over to Rambo!" Another man screamed, showing bits of flaky silica over Lazlow.

Lazlow staggered to get up, and ran clumbserly to Theo, who was lying face down on the floor. Obviously the blow to the head must have knocked him out.

One of the gunmen, grabbed the dirty mic and began talking into it.

"Good morning Liberty City. The news I bring you is not pleasurable. There is a nuclear missile, far away, in our possession. We are not afraid to launch it into the heart of your City. The only way we will hand the missile over is if our demands are met.

"Our demands are simple. Number 1: We want the man called Hijin released from the state prison. Number 2: We want all the patrolling officers looking over the airport to leave, for thirty minuets. And finally, Number 3: We want $600,000, to be delivered to the Portland docks.

"You have one week. If our demands are not met, then we will launch the missile, and Liberty City will be no more. That is all. Good bye." The man put the mic back down.

He started to talk to the other men, in what seemed to be Japanese. Now and then, the four men would glance at Theo. Lazlow was stilled rolled up on the floor, not crying now, not even moving.

One of the men, looked at Lazlow, he laughed triampuntly. He then grabbed Theo's body, and started to drag it out the door, behind the other men.

Down derelict street, they threw the now gagged Theo into the back of the van. One of the men got in the front, and the other two joined Theo in the back. Watch of them had their gun's pointed at his head.

The pulled out into the road, where they zoomed past Kenzel's casino towards the Stauton Island docks were two huge posh looking condo's were.

Theo, just lay still on the van floor. He had no idea of his fate...


	2. Chapter 2: Cop Work

_Chapter 2: Cop Work_

The Area 69 alarm boomed out across the dessert. The sound of distance sirens could be heard, as they drew closer. Also the roar of a helicopter engine could be heard.

A flatbed truck followed by two white and red stingers, zoomed up the highway towards Octane Springs. The convoy eventually stopped by a small shack, way up north in dessert. Near the ocean. Two men got out of each of the Stingers. They stomped through the thick sand towards the shack.

As they were about to knock on the door, the door swung open. A rough looking man was stood there. He had a short untidy bristles on his chin and was wearing a trucker hat. The sun had obviously been cruel to him as his faces was covered in deep wrinkles. He was welding a large country rifle. And waving it about the two Japanese men's faces.

"Get of my property! You god damn suit's are all the same, thinking you can go anywhere you damn well please. And what the hell is that?" He said pointing his sausage finger towards the Flatbed.

The two men just looked at each other and smiled. One kicked the man in the stomach. Obviously winding him. The owner dropped like a sack of bricks, then to finish him off, the next guy, blew his brains with a Tec-9 submachine gun.

DCI Martin King was anxiously pacing his dim lite office. Every no and again he would shuffle through the papers on his cluttered desk.

DCI King was a short bald man, about fifty. He was coming to the end of his career, and everything was going well until now.

He loosened his tie, revealing sweat patch's under his armpits. Just then a well dressed guy walked in. He was wearing a dark purple velvet suit. His hair was swished back, reviling a scar that went horizontally across his forehead.

"Finely, Mister Kinkle", Martin said agitated, " The situation has grown serious! A nuclear missile was stolen from Area 69 last night. I think the threat was real. Mayor, we have to do something!"

"Look, calm down! I'm not worried! Maybe a little, but not to worried. They can't have smuggled a nuclear missile out of San Andreas without someone knowing! It's practically impossible. For god sake, Martin, they can't even get it out of the dessert. Army, FBI, CIA and the whole of the god damn San Andreas state police are searching the dessert! Let them deal with it. Know if you don't mind I'm late for a meeting. Good day", Kinkle said, before leaving the office.

Martin finally sat down, in his leather chair by his desk. He sighed, rubbing his hand over his bald head. He knew the situation was series. He knew he had to do something. But he also knew the Mayor Kinkle hasn't authorized anything. He is like a spider trapped on his back, he's stuck... And there's no way out.

Finally, Theo came round. He looked up, dazed. He was in some sort of garden. He noticed the trees and flowers. There was also a small swimming pool. The water looked gray, reflecting the weather.

He felt small speck's of rain on his check. He had no idea what was going on. Why he was here. Then he saw a familiar face.

Kenzel walked into the garden, he was accompanied by two guards, one holding an umbrella above Kenzel's head.

Kenzel was the leader of the Yackuzas. After his cousin had died in a construction sight, he had decided to leave his old Triad gang in San Fierro, and head to Liberty. Now he knew it was a stupid move. Liberty was so bland, so dry. And so dark. It rained almost everyday, and when it was clear, small street gangs would flood the streets, making it impossible to move from district to district.

Kenzel had a mop of deep black hair, like his eyes. So dark, so bitter, so cold. He wore a plain black shirt with a high collar and trousers to match. He also had a belt around his trousers, were a samurai sword swung.

"Theo! It's been two long, aye?", Kenzel said with a thick Japanese accent.

"Kenzel, I thought I put you away." Theo muttered.

"Oh no, you will find us Japanese much persistent", he said smugly.

"What do you want, Kenzel?" Theo said bitterly.

"You" Kenzel said.

These words echoed in Theo's head. He couldn't understand it. Fourteen years ago, he and the Colombian cartel had tried to kill Kenzel and Woozie, the two leaders of the Triads.

They shot Woozie in the eye's blinding him, but Kenzel, had managed to get away. Retreating to the mountains. Soon the Cartel had a tip off, saying where Kenzel was. The quickly reached the area. Doing a drive by on him and the Triads. He was suppose to be dead?

"What you did to me really hurt, you remember, by the old shady creeks shack. Luckily I had a doctor on hand, patched me up really good".

"What do want from me? I'm useless, I'm not with the Cartel no more!" Theo shouted.

"I know, I heard about the new leader, Edger Fromai, isn't it. Corrupt I heard, the Cartel fear he might sell them out to the filth for the right price", Kenzel answered.

Theo, glared at Kenzel. Kenzel just smiled, and clicked his fingers. Another guard came hurrying over. Kenzel whispered something in his ear.

The rain had grown heavy now, Theo was completely soaked, rain rolled off his hair. He could feel his trousers sticking to his leg. He wanted to pull at them to unstick them, but his hands were tied up to a pole by a pierce of rough rope. Theo had no idea what he was going to do. He knew that if he didn't escape that sword was going straight into his skull.


	3. Chapter 3: Black's Escort

_Chapter 3: Black's Escort_

"Mister King? Your taxi's here", a smartly dressed woman said, craning here neck around the door of Martin's office.

"Thank you Bevilie", he replied.

He grabbed his tattered leather suitcase, and headed off down the dark hall. When he finally reached the elevator, he pressed the button to the ground floor. The elevator jerked and clanked, it eventually started dropping. The dropping grew faster, and faster, until Martin realized, the elevator cable had snapped.

"Help!" He screamed, smashing his fists on the metal door, "Oh, please God, help!"

The elevator smashed into a heap of twisted metal. A fire began to start from the sparks of the electricity cables. Far up, on the top floor, a man looked down. He sniggered slightly and walked off.

Theo gazed up at Kenzel. Hatred burned in the pit of his stomach. Kenzel was about to speak when the man who he was whispering to had returned, this time he had brought a young looking guy with him. The other man was not dressed like the other Yackuzas. Infact he didn't even look Japanese. He was wearing green trousers and a black leather jacket. He was holding a shot gun tight in his hands.

"Ah! Black, you have brought Mister Speed! Theo, I'd like you to meet one of our close allies. Claude Speed, do you know him, I believe he was a Cartel", Kenzel asked.

"I've seen him now and again, a double crossing traitor!" Theo angrily said, "Look Kenzel, either you tell me what you want or you can just kill me now!"

There was a awkward silence, Claude looked at the floor, the man now known as Black was looking up, evaluating the weather and Kenzel was staring at Theo, his stare was cold, and empty.

"Okay, I'll get to the point. We want you to head over to the Las Venturas dessert. There we have a special 'package' we want you to take care of. It's very valuable!" Kenzel explained.

"You expect me to help you!" Theo laughed, "all that sushi has gone to your head, mate".

"Black, play the video", Kenzel ordered.

Two Yackuzas came out into the garden, wheeling a television. Black pulled a small cassette from his jacket pocket. He grinned revealing his ugly stained teeth. He slotted it into the VCR.

Suddenly the screen, flickered and the image of three people appeared. Two men and one woman.

Theo's face dropped. He knew them. They were the only family he had left. His half-sister Elizabeth McNab, his brother Zachary McNab and his old grandfather Edison McNab.

"No!" Theo shouted, he was struggling to break free, "You heartless pierce of crap! I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"Easy, Theo", Kenzel said calmly, "They are on holiday! Okay, let's cut to the chase", His voice suddenly changed, it was more serious than playful as it just was, "I will kill them, did you hear that, I _will _kill them! If, you do not follow my commands. Now, you _will _go to the Las Ventures dessert, you _will _look after my package and you _will_ not try ti search for your family or go to the police. Now, Black will escort you to the airport. Good day!" Kenzel walked out of the rain and into his condo. Claude followed him and so did the four Yackuza guards. Black however, was just grinning at Theo.

"C'mon", He said in a deep evil voice.

The Yackuza stinger pulled up at Francis International Airport. The whole place was buzzing. People were just wandering around, searching for their flight.

Theo's hands were still tied up. He didn't care anymore. He was willing to do anything for the safety of his family, without question. He could handle this little protection job.

"All right Theo, I'm gonna untie you but, you remember what Kenzel said, you run away, tell anyone, and you'll be the last McNab. Got it?" Black said.

Theo nodded.

"Okay then, let's do this, I want you to work to the entrance, those two men are there", Black pointed to two men dressed in black suits with sunglasses to match, "They are Yackuza, go to them, they will stay with you on your flight, and your journey to the dessert".

As black learned over to cut Theo's robbed, his jacket flashed open. Theo could make out that the pierce of paper inside was indeed a flight ticket. It was to Vice City, and seclude in two hours.

"There", Black said after cutting Theo's rope, "Enjoy your flight", Black said sarcastically and smiling slightly.

The Stinger drove over, back over the lift bridge, Theo, wandered over to the two Yackuza guys. They nodded and led him away, into the terminal.


	4. Chapter 4: Cold Fusion

_Chapter 4: Cold Fusion_

The green and silver Bobcat whined as it trundled along the dusty road of the Las Venturas dessert. Theo had been at gun point since they reached the plane at Francis International Airport. Then, he had just been thrown into this run down Bobcat, and been hurled through the boiling dessert sand. He was sweating badly. Black patches were forming under his arms and down his chest.

"Okay, Mister Theo", one of the Yackuzas said from the passenger seat of the truck, he could barely speak a word of English, "We nearly at site, you get ready".

"Whatever", Theo said. He knew the Yackuza didn't have a clue what he was on about.

Theo could almost make out a truck in the distance, that must be the camp site he thought to himself.

Finally the Bobcat pulled into the site. There were large tent's pitched up, and a huge Flatbed truck with a white cover thrown over it. Parked on the calm sea was a silver Sea Sparrow guarded by four Yackuzas. The whole camp was swarming with them. They marched around like drones. Wandering around with their guns thrown over their shoulder.

But as the Bobcat pulled in, suddenly all the Yackuzas were alert. Their beady eyes flowed Theo as sat nervously in the back of the truck.

Soon, it came to a halt. The two Yackuzas who at been chatting away in Japanese at the front were silently watching Theo and gesturing him to get out of the Bobcat. Theo reluctantly did as the two men said. One of the Yackuzas kicked Theo in the back of his leg. Theo collapsed to the floor, his face was pressed against the hot sand.

All the Yackuzas laughed and one shouted, "_Gaex Ze Hinjy American!_" Which meant 'Eat sand you American pig!'

Theo struggled to stand back up. The heat was over welming, Theo thought he was going to faint in the sweltering sun.

After a while he had been roughly thrown into own of the tents. It came to a relief, as the tent had shaded him from the sun.

Finally night came. And Theo had been cooped up inside this tent all day. He could here the Yackuzas outside shouting Japanese to each other, but he dared not peak his head out of the tent door to see what was going on.

The night was cold and the temperature had dropped as low as -2 degrees. It was amazing how cold the dessert's were in the night.

Theo pulled his smelly, sweaty shirt back on. He cautiously undid the tent zip, and peaked his out. The camp was silent except for a weird buzzing noise coming from the old shack he seen on the way up.

He moved swiftly and silently across the sand towards the flatbed. First off he wanted to knew exactly what he was suppose to be guarding. He carefully lifted part of the sheet. He could just see a lump of gray metal. Then, as he lifted a pierce further down he realized what it was. The words CF-090 was imprinted in bold white letters on the side.

Theo dropped the sheet and put his hand to his dropped jaw. CF-090, he knew what it meant. When he was five his farther had worked for the army, and now and again he was instructed to assist convoys of nuclear torpedoes. They would usually travel by boat, but now and again it would be a land convoy.

As Theo's mother had died and he and his farther had lived far away from anyone in the Colombian countryside away from anyone. This meant that when Theo's farther had had to escort a convoy, Theo had been lucky enough to tag along.

Theo knew allot about these nuclear torpedoes. And he knew what he was dealing with here. CF-090. The CF stood for Cold Fusion. This is when materiel's are fused together at room temperature, instead of high temperatures. This was because, if a spark ignited the whole thing would go off. So the CF told him that this torpedo had been made using Cold Fusion. 090 stood for the serial number. If the torpedo needed to be tracked the, they could recognize the number 090 and immediately know this was the missile they were looking for.

Theo tried to run to back to the tent but as he did, two Yackuza guards came round the corner, Theo dived under the truck. Luckily they didn't see him, they just wandered by. One of the men was smoking and dropped half of the cigarette into the sand near the missile. Theo thought of how the Yackuzas didn't have a clue what they were doing.

Theo sprinted back to the tent. Once he had dived in, Theo yanked a mobile phone from his pocket. He punched the numbers into phone. He then put it to his ear. He could hear the ringing tone.

Wayne fumbled about what looked like a heap of metal. He had the torch shining a thin beam of light over the metal. He light a match and put it to the fuse, of the metal, the petrol covered fuse light instantly. Wayne scrambled about a big grin across his face he jumped behind a pile of dirty cardboard boxes. Then there was a huge explosion. Wayne chuckled insanely, he made hooting noise's and started waving his hands in the air.

Wayne Herman was a short slightly overweight man. He was wearing a combat jacket and green trousers, and huge black boots to match. He was nearly bald with ginger parts around his ears.

The police sirens grew louder, and Wayne run out of the alley opposite Cafe Robina. He sprinted on his pudgy legs down Little Havana. He was still laughing madly.

Then his phone began to ring. He glared at his pocket and pulled it out.

"Yo, who's there", he said in a slightly Irish accent.

"Wayne? Is that you?" The voice said.

"Wayne the Irish pain speaking! Who's this?" he answered.

"It's me, Theo. You remember me?" Theo asked.

"Theo! What you calling me for? of course I remember you. You caught at a bit of a bad time tho," Wayne chuckled, " I been testing fuel for my home made cannon, so what you up Theo?"

Theo explained the whole situation. From being kidnapped from SAM radio to seeing the Nuclear missile.

"Wayne", he added, "Can, you have a look around Vice City. Im desperate. I gotta get away from here, but first I need to make sure my family is safe".

"Wow", Wayne gasped,"Sure, yea I will".

"Thanks", Theo said and hung up.

He just sat there, in the dark tent. He knew something bad was coming, and he would have to face it when it did.


End file.
